The Day After
by spoffyumi
Summary: "Your dick was in my mouth last night, the least you could do is wave back."


Bucky paid for his venti Caffe Americano and hurried through the early-morning crowd. Having a Starbucks on campus was great, except when you had an eight a.m. class on Monday morning and you had to get up extra early in order to beat the rush so you didn't get to class late.

Last night had been a late one. No, he wasn't studying. And no, he hadn't been drinking.

Just thinking about last night's activities put a goofy grin on his face.

He'd finally gone out with the hot guy on the first floor. The dorms were set up like townhouses, four rooms to a floor with a bathroom on each. Co-ed. There was a back entrance and a front entrance, and for most of this semester he hadn't even seen Steve Rogers, because Bucky used the front door and Steve went out the back. Then one of the guys on Bucky's floor had a party, and Steve showed up, and ever since Bucky had been using the back door.

Eventually, Bucky had made enough excuses to talk to Steve and they exchanged phone numbers and had been texting, and then last night, right around the time Bucky was washing up to go to bed, Steve had texted him and asked if he wanted to watch a movie, right then.

Obviously, yes.

When Bucky finally had a chance to talk to Steve a little, he discovered why it had taken so long: Steve's roommate was a bit of a recluse and basically never left the room. "My roommate's girlfriend practically lives in my room," Bucky commiserated.

"So, movie?" Steve turned the TV to the campus movie channel.

"Sure," said Bucky. He sat down on the futon next to Steve. Close enough for Steve to know he was interested in more than watching a movie.

Within the first few minutes of the movie, Steve started playing with Bucky's hair, just the little bits that had fallen out of the sloppy bun he wore it in most of the time. It was one of Bucky's many kinks, and after adjusting himself so his boner wasn't too obvious, he settled into Steve's shoulder and rested his head there. He draped his hand on Steve's thigh, and a little rub and a squeeze later, Steve pulled him closer and kissed him – not on the lips, but on the neck, right under his ear.

Yada yada yada, Bucky was hauling down Steve's pajama bottoms and sucking him off.

In addition to muscles that strained the limits of every shirt he wore, Steve also had a very nice cock. And the whole time Steve had his hands in Bucky's hair. Another bonus point.

Needless to say, the morning alarm came way too early (unlike Steve last night, nudge nudge, wink wink). First thing after slapping his alarm clock to the floor, Bucky checked his phone. No text from Steve, but Bucky knew the rules. You wait a little while, don't want to seem too eager.

Now he blew on his coffee and tried to take a sip, burned the tip of his tongue. Should have gotten an iced coffee. He needed caffeine _now_.

He was nearing the science building when he saw a familiar form. At this point, Bucky thought he'd be able to recognize Steve across the quad. The bulging muscles, the blond hair, the track pants Steve often wore. Steve was out for a run, a baseball cap pulled low on his forehead, a V of sweat on the front of his (as always) obscenely tight t-shirt. White earbuds plugged into his ear. He was heading right for Bucky, probably on his way to grab breakfast.

Bucky lifted his hand to wave. He was ogling, just a little bit. Eyes dropped down to see how things were hanging, now that he knew exactly what was secured in those tighty-whiteys. God, he was practically salivating. Steve was almost there. Bucky continued to wave, saw Steve look up for just a second -

And then, with a little grimace on his face, Steve ran right past him.

Bucky's hand hung in the air limply as his smile faded.

Seriously? Bucky searched his mind, wondering how Steve hadn't seen him. He _had_ seen him. Steve had most definitely looked up, saw Bucky waving at him, and decided to ignore him.

Frowning, Bucky stormed off to his class, sliding into his seat while the professor was still sorting through his papers. He set down his coffee and whipped out his phone. Before he even thought about what he was about to do, he fired off a text to Steve.

 _"Your dick was in my mouth last night, the least you could do is wave back."_

Almost immediately he wished he could take it back. After that initial sense of regret, he tried to get himself fired back up again. Damn right Steve should have waved back. Did he think Bucky was in the habit of offering up blowjobs to just anybody?

He could barely focus on taking notes while his brain picked apart every second of his and Steve's interactions since Steve texted him last night. When Steve had said, "Oh, that's good," with the little growl in his voice, had that just meant, "Oh, I like random dudes sucking my dick?" Or, at the end, when he had looked down at Bucky, and whispered, "Come here," had he not been expecting Bucky to kiss him? Maybe Steve hadn't wanted to taste his own come. It had been a little weird that Steve had fallen asleep not long after that. Maybe it was weirder how long Bucky had stayed there while Steve slept.

Ten minutes into class, his phone buzzed. Glancing around to make sure the professor wasn't looking, he checked the screen.

 _"What are you talking about?"_

Bucky sighed, one of those "I'm dealing with an idiot" sighs. When he heard how loud it was, he looked around. The professor was looking at him. He pretended to be scribbling notes until he felt the period of scrutiny was over, then he peeked back down at the phone in his lap and typed out,

 _"I know you saw me."_

Steve's response was immediate. _"When?"_

 _"You were out jogging? I fucking waved at you?"_

The little bubble with the three dots appeared. Bucky waited for Steve's reply. After a minute, the dots disappeared, but no new text came through.

He only just barely stopped himself from making another disgusted sigh.

It felt like much longer than an hour before class ended. In the meantime, his coffee got cold and that only pissed him off all the more. Steve had seemed like such a nice guy. _This will be the last time I judge someone by their looks_ , Bucky thought to himself _. Just because he looks like the guy next door doesn't mean he isn't just some jock frat bro asshole_.

He considered dumping the coffee on the way back to the dorm – and I'll be going in the front door, thank you very much – but then he decided he could probably microwave it. After he went back to bed.

Ugh. Of course he couldn't just pass by without trying to peek into Steve's window. It was right there, at eye level. Curtains closed. Like always.

Whatever, Bucky decided. Steve was the kind of asshole who enjoyed a blow job then pretended the guy didn't exist. Two could play that game.

The door to his room was open when he reached his floor, which was surprising – Clint never woke up before eleven if he could help it. His schedule consisted of all afternoon classes, except the one on Tuesdays and Thursdays that was at 9:30, and was the cause of endless complaining. For Clint to be awake at 9, on a Monday, that was unheard of.

"Why are you awake?" Bucky asked as he crossed the threshold of the room, already slinging his backpack to the floor. Then he saw Steve standing there, while Clint and Natasha sat on the bed looking super awkward. "What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded of Steve.

"Yeah, we're gonna go have breakfast," Clint said, and the two of them were dashing out of the room behind him. "Byyye!" Natasha called.

"I didn't mean—" Steve started, at the same time Bucky said, "What the fuck?"

They stared at each other for a full minute. Then Steve swallowed and said, "I have a good explanation."

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, I did see you, and I was gonna stop and say hi, but then I saw my ex-boyfriend behind you..."

This didn't seem like a very good excuse to Bucky. "You didn't want to make him jealous?"

"I... uh, it ended really badly. I'm sorry."

If Steve had sent him all this via text, Bucky wouldn't have forgiven him. It seemed like one of those excuses you might make up to try to save face. Unless Steve was a really good liar, Bucky knew what Steve was telling him was true. Plus he had those blue eyes and those long eyelashes and he had taken a shower and Bucky was already wondering what Steve smelled like after a shower...

"When's your next class?" Steve asked, taking a step forward.

"Eleven," Bucky said. He cocked his head a little, asking why Steve wanted to know.

"So we have some time, then?"

Bucky couldn't help but smile. "Yeah."

"I mean," Steve took another step forward, "because I meant to return the favor last night, instead of falling asleep like a loser."

Well, that was enough for Bucky to reach back and shut the door. He was wide awake now.


End file.
